Gragas
| date = February 2, 2010V1.0.0.72 | crdate = 11th Week | health = 60 | attack = 40 | spells = 60 | difficulty = 40 | hp = 493 (+89) | mana = 268 (+47) | damage = 58 (+3.5) | range = 125 | armor = 18 (+2.7) | magicresist = 30 | critical = 2.5% (+.35) | attackspeed = 0.566 (+1%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 315 }} Gragas The Rabble Rouser is a Champion in League of Legends.Test Realm Update (1/20/2010) Background The foothills of the Great Barrier are home to the hardiest people found anywhere on Valoran. Only those with great fortitude and endurance dwell in what is perhaps the most rugged and unforgiving environment anywhere on the face of Runeterra. It is here that the mighty Gragas keeps permanent residence, living south of Noxus. This behemoth of a man has long eschewed the rigors of civilization for what he calls his slice of paradise; he has no neighbors to bother him and plenty of space to pursue his life's ambition - brewing. Grogs, ales, meads, and wine - nothing is beyond his skill to brew. What makes Gragas a truly special brewmaster, however, is his proximity to a large and powerful nexus. The magic of this nexus has seeped into his fermented creations, and Gragas has consumed enough of his own poison over the years to slake the thirst of an army. This arcane alcohol has caused Gragas to swell both in height and girth; he looms over the tallest of men and boasts nearly twice their width. To complement his immoderate size, Gragas has developed an ornery temper - one fueled by liquor and raw magic. His infrequent sojourns into Noxus for supplies always unfold the same way: Gragas enters a Noxian tavern, Gragas gets into several fights, Gragas lays out countless citizens, and finally Gragas flees for the foothills with Noxian constables in hot - though reluctant - pursuit. His misadventures have garnered him the attention of several summoners in the League of Legends, and he is now a willing champion in the arenas... doling out hard liquor and harder fists. Abilities Strategy *The buff from Drunken Rage is applied at the end of the channel, try to use it before going into fight. The channel may be interrupted but you will only recieve the mana bonus. *Try to knock enemies back into your towers and your team with Explosive Cask. *Cooldown Reduction items are immensely beneficial for every Gragas strategy. *Ability Power, Cooldown Reduction, & Magic Penetration can make Gragas' Barrel Roll and Explosive Cask deal huge damage. *Locket works surprisingly well on Gragas. Give it a shot! *Body Slam can be used to move through certain terrain similar to the summoner skill flash. Quotes Upon Selection *''"If you're buying, I'm in!"'' Taunt *''"I'll drink you under the table, scrub!"'' Joke *''"The only time I have a drinking problem is when I spill it!"'' Trivia *He previously held the title of "Cask Master", but was probably changed because of 's title. * is likely a reference to the meme spawned from the Star Fox 64 line, "Do a barrel roll." *In the background of Gragas' Scuba Skin is the spatula most likely belonging to Urf the Manatee. Skins Gragas OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Gragas ScubaSkin.jpg|Scuba Skin References